Guilt
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's fights have been getting violent lately, but when he runs awy, Raven tries not to let guilt get in her way.


"What's your problem?" Beast Boy shouted, turning to his half demon "friend." They had been fighting a _lot_ lately, and it had been getting out of hand. In other words, it had gotten violent a few times.

"What now?" she replied, trying to keep her cool, but sound fierce at the same time. "Why do you have to get into my business? I'm not even talking to you!" he yelled at her. "Because I can't stand your little girly voice!" she yelled back. "Well, that's your problem!"

"Besides, why'd you have to go in my room yesterday?"

"To get something- my only form of entertainment, a small green ball, rolled under your door while I was walking past! Not like I've never been in your room before either!" Raven shot a cold stare in Cyborg's direction. He backed down in fright, not wanting to get into their fight.

"Why couldn't you have waited until I got home?"

"Uh, newsflash! You weren't home for like, another five hours! Probably getting all lovey-dovey with some guy." He remarked rudely.

Raven blushed ever so lightly, and slammed the book she was holding on the ground. "That's it!" she shrieked and immediately pounced on Beast Boy. She raised an arm and a black hand overshadowed both of them. Beast Boy struggled to escape from Raven's other hand, that was choking him as it pinned him to the ground.

"Raven! That's enough!" she heard the boy wonder say fiercely. The two, both in the same position, looked at their audience.

"Friends! Do not fight! It's not right! Do not ruin your friendship over something ridiculous!" Starfire cried out, her emerald eyes welling up with tears. "That's enough Raven!" Robin called out again. She looked back disgustedly at Beast Boy, beneath her, made the black shadow disappear, and got off of her new rival. She picked up her book and walked off. Beast Boy stood up and glared after her. He turned and walked off to his room.

Robin went to find Raven. Once he had caught up with her, he stopped her from walking any further.

"Raven. I'm not taking any more of this trash from you or Beast Boy." He said.

'He's a complete little-" she started, pure hatred in her eyes. "I'm not even gonna say it." Robin stopped her as she began to walk again. "Go up and apologize." He said, dead serious. Raven looked at him as if he hadn't been following. "Hello? He owes me an apology." She said sternly.

"Just go," Robin said sternly. "Just make peace. We're tired of you guys bickering and how you guys are e putting us in danger because of your stupid problems with Beast Boy." He said. She looked at him as if bored and sighed. "Fine, but he better learn a lesson." She said. She turned, her violet hair flying around. He watched her go up to Beast Boy's room and turned to return to the other two.

They were waiting sadly when he returned. "I do not feel safe in our own home anymore." Starfire said cared.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked.

"She's going to apologize."

"We should be alert- in case it gets violent again. I told Beast Boy that they could really hurt us, and that they're always turning our house into a battlefield." Cyborg explained. Robin nodded in agreement. "Well, let's just hope nothing happens." He replied and nervously, they anticipated the sounds of yelling and fighting.

Raven knocked gently on Beats Boy's door. "Beats Boy," she called softly.

No answer.

'Listen, if you think I'm here to fight, I'm not.-I'm here to apologize." She waited for him to answer or even make noise. _Something's up_, she thought and pressed her ear against the door. Unexpectedly, the door flashed open and Raven stumbled to keep her balance. She looked around in awe.

His room was- clean. It had almost nothing on the ground except for a shirt, but other than that it was spotless. Raven looked around. Where was he? She examined his room until small piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and read. Her eyes grew wide in confusion and shock. 'Robin?" she called nervously.

Almost immediately, the other three titans were up in Beats By's room. "What is it?" he asked, panting from his run up to the room. She handed him the paper and he read.

"Dang! I didn't know BB's room could be so clean!' he said, but his enthusiasm when Robin handed him the paper. Once Cyborg looked away, he turned chalky white and handed it to Starfire who was waiting impatiently to read. She read it to and gasped in shock. IT read:

"Titans-

Sorry for everything that I've done to bother you or annoy you. Sorry for everything. I just don'' think I belong on this team. I've run away, so don't bother. I'll miss you guys, so bye.

-Beast Boy.

P.S. Sorry Rae."

The titans looked sad, even raven. She was even filled with a little guilt. She had just treated him so badly, almost choked him, and yet he apologized for what he had done, but she couldn't. The titans sulkily looked at one another.

"We're going to find him.' Robin declared.

"What?" Raven said, astonished.

"We're going to find him." He said, and turning to her added "You're gonna help the most." He said and walked away. Raven frowned. "Better get started." Cyborg said, and with that the titans headed into the city to search for their lost friend.

Review plz!


End file.
